I loved You
by MsKateDenali
Summary: Selena McCarty moves to Forks to forget about her past. What happens when her past catches up with her?


When we got to Forks, Mom said that she use to live here and that I was born here she never told me that until today which really bugged me. How do you forget to tell your only child that she lived in a place she never even heard of? Over the years I've dated boys who broke my heart and the only way I could deal with the heartbreak was writing about it. (All of the songs are by Taylor Swift.) Through out the car ride to Forks I wrote my new songs "You're not sorry" is one of my favorites.

All this time I was wasting  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down

And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again  
But not this time around

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore

And you can say that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, no, no

Looking so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold

And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before

But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore

And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh

You had me falling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade

So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for

And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
No, oh, no, oh, no oh  
Whoa, no, no

And then there's "Forever & Always"

Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
We caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me

This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always  
Oh, oh

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
Made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure

So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so  
Oh, oh

Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?

'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

And I stare at the phone he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always!

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always,  
Yeah

Also one of my other favorites, Zoë likes "Come in with the rain" and "Invisible". Mackenzie likes "Untouchable" and "Today was a fairytale." I guess all my sadness turned into great songs. Zoë even wrote some too. "Hey Stephen" and "I'd Lie" was and Mackenzie was "I'm only me when I'm with you" and "Jump then fall." Mom got out of the car--- truck actually, I sighed and got out of the truck. A truck pulled up side our's, a lady out of the truck with two other people. "Hannah Vega!" the women yelled, smiling. Hannah Vega my darling mother who is in her 40's wearing teen clothing, eww! "Sue Clearwater as I live and breath. How are you, darling?" Mom asked, 'darling' is she really that old to Sue Clearwater 'darling'? Was my Mom born in the 50's? No she wasn't, she was born in the 80's she talking like my grandmother. "I'm wonderful, kids come and say to my best friend Hannah Vega!" Sue Clearwater. Mom has a best friend? Who knew? Oh wait, not me! Two teenagers walked up to mom and Sue. "Hannah this Leah and Seth." Sue said as mom smiled, nodded and shook their hands. "Ariel come here, please." Mom said, I walked over to Mom and Sue, Leah, and Seth. "Sue, this is my lovely daughter Ariel, and her friends Mackenzie and Zoë." Mom said, I smiled and waved, as did Zoë and Mackenzie. "Hello, children" Sue said. "We're not children." I said with a disgusting look on my face. "Ariel Selena Vega, you apologize to Sue this instant!" Mom demand. "Sorry, I get crabby when I'm in a car for over 9 hours" I said and walked away.

**Zoë's POV**

Sure we were in a car for then 9 hours but that doesn't give Ariel a right to snap at Mrs. Clearwater like that! Sure she was mad that her mom made them move at short notice, and didn't tell her that she use to live here. But she still had no right to do that to Sue Clearwater, Sue was just trying to make conversation with us! I got a text from Jordan, my ex-boyfriend saying that he misses me and wants me back. A couple days ago I found that he was stalking me and asking people where I am. I don't feel like telling him where I am, I've had enough of his games I've played with them of 3 years and that's 3 years of my life that I will never get back. I noticed that Mackenzie and Seth were staring at each other, making me feel awkward just standing there watching them. I texted Ari.

Txt- Hey Ari, u okay?

Txt- I'm fine, unload the stuff and we'll go 2 La Push and hang out, k?

Txt- K

We unload the stuff; the Clearwater's left 5 minutes ago. We told Mrs. Vega that we're going to La Push she nodded her head, when we got to La Push things started to get really really weird. Kenzie walked over to Seth, Ari and I exchanged looks like 'what the heck.' Seth had his arm around Kenzie's waist, they just meet and they're already dating?! Creepy!

* * *

**Mackenzie's POV**

I walked over to Seth, he put his arm around my waist when we meet there was a strong bond between us. Seth introduced me to his friends. "Paul, Emily, Sam, Jared, Collin, Brady, Quil, and Jake this is Mackenzie" Seth said. I waved and smiled.

"Seriously Kenzie! You just met him!" Ariel was mad as heck. "Excuse me," I said turning around to Ari and Zoë. "What are you talking about, Ari?" I asked. "You're acting like his your boyfriend! And he clearly isn't!" she yelled. "Take a chill pill, Ari." Zoë said. "Who said that he was?! We're just hanging out, Ariel!" I yelled. "No one said that he was!" she yelled back. "Ariel don't make a scene" Zoë said. "Too late she already did!" I yelled. Ariel and her tempter are going to clash one day she really needs therapy. I turned around and said "Sorry, Seth but I have to calm down, Ariel before her tempter gets a hold of her."

"It's okay, I'll call you later, Kenzie." He said. Okay so maybe we are dating, but I wouldn't mind have you seen his body! Total hottie!


End file.
